Daisuki Yo Zutto I Will Love You Forever
by WinSomeOrLearnSome
Summary: This continues to resolve the things in the Pita Ten manga that weren't finished. Ten-chan confesses, and Misha may get re-incarnated. But, will she remember a thing? How will Koboshi feel? My first story, and I already know I suck at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: At Tricots

I opened up my new pink phone, complete with cute rabbit keyring

Chapter One: Koboshi's PoV

I opened up my new pink phone, complete with cute rabbit keyring. It was a present from my parents for passing my exams. Lets see, one new message.

"Uh, hey, Koboshi-chan, this is your new number, right? It's, uhm, me. Kotarou. I was wondering if you'd like to come to Tricots on Saturday for a catch up. Everyone else is coming. Yeah, bye!"

To Tricots? That place certainly brought back memories. And, he said 'everyone else is coming' ? I don't believe that...Misha and Shia have completely disappeared! Whenever I mention them Kotarou sorta smiles, and just says, 'They had to leave.'

Kotarou was the last person to see them...not me. They didn't come and see me.

But..I wasn't very nice to Misha. I just got overprotective. I'm sure he didn't like being glomped that much, but, I'm over that now. We're going to different schools too.

I will go. It's only been a few weeks but it'll be good to see him and Ten-chan again.

The familiar dingling of a bell as I pushed the mahogany door open. The familiar scent of coffee and desserts wafting towards me. Shia used to work here at Tricots...and I did for a day, but Ten-chan mocked me for the outfit. I can't help it if I'm short! I did a better job at waitressing than Misha, at any rate.

And since Ten-chan's uncle owns the place he gave him a job as a waiter too. Sadly this thought didn't enter my head until a tall, tanned boy in the Tricot uniform approached where I was sitting.

"U-Uematsu? Koboshi-chan?"

I was forced to look up, and nearly choked on thin air.

"Ten-chan! You look...different...!"

"You too," he grinned that familiar smile, "Can't recognise you without those cat ears!"

I blushed faintly, drifting away from the planet. Wow...he'd grown so much in such a short time. I wish I had a growth spurt, but my Mom says I'll probably be this size forever. (Dad and Ten-chan both mock me for my size). His hair had grown too...blonde locks falling in front of sea green eyes. I could swear everything had been floating in front of eyes, but maybe that was just heat haze.

"Uematsu? Ha, still ditzy as ever!"

I quickly regained my composure (blushed profusely and got angry).

"Sorry, we're not all getting top of the nation scores, Mr. Big shot!"

He laughed at this, and as I began to smile we both remembered we were in the middle of a café. A café Ten-chan was supposed to be the waiter for, specifically. But it was only Kaoru, Dai-chan, and Kotarou-chan following close behind them.

"Sorry we're late, Koboshi-chan! Dai-chan was training."

"Huh? Training?" I asked, "Are you on the sports team, Poops?"

Kotarou smirked and no-one would answer me, which made me quite annoyed. I don't like it when people keep secrets from me at all. Maybe that was a stupid question. Dai-chan's very competitive when it comes to schoolwork, but I can't see him winning at a sport.

"Ayanoukoooouji-samaaa!"

Both Ten-chan and I looked sharply over towards Kaoru, who was motioning for Ten-chan to sit down. With a bemused glance at me, he said to Kaoru, "I, uh, my shift ends in 5 minutes..."

Those five minutes certainly went quickly, but the minute he returned Kaoru kept clinging to him. I felt that familiar sting of jealousy return...

Kaoru Mitarai. Dai-chans younger sister, by a year. Hopelessly infatuated with Ten-chan since last year. The way she clings reminds me of Misha, but somehow I don't think Ten-chan feels the same way. It's almost like he's...proud of it. So, I talked to Kotarou instead.

"So, what's up? What's your new school like?"

Kotarou paused before answering. "Uh...well...a new students coming...they moved so they're late to enroll. I'm supposed to be their 'buddy', as they say."

After seeing my confused look he added, "'cause they thought I looked lonely."

Too soon it was time to part. Well, not really. Kotarou had to pick up Shino from her art class, Dai-chan had to do more 'training' (?!) and Kaoru went with him, promising to bake Ten-chan various pies, etc. We watched them all walk away into the twilight, and waved until they were out of sight. Ten-chan winked to Kaoru. He always was a flirt, but this...bothered me more than usual.

"Uematsu? Walk you home?" he asked.

"Lets go to your house," I said. "I haven't been there in ages."

He looked phased for a second, but his usual grin came back.

"Yeah...missed you, Uematsu."

**AN: Reviewers get a cookie. I hope you've read the manga, because you'll understand a lot more. I know you liked it, just tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Short Oo

Daisuki Yo Zutto- I Will Love You Forever

Daisuki Yo Zutto- I Will Love You Forever

AN: Me again! I wish I'd written this sooner but in the back of my mind I thought it would be a sad chapter. And sorry there are just IDIOTIC spelling mistakes in the last one, I can't figure out how to fix them. I'll be really careful now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Pita Ten, the awesome Koge-Donbo does! However this twisted plot is miiine.

"Kotarou-san, I...have something to tell you. These days it's rare that I get a chance to talk to you."

"Uh...sure Dad. Shoot."

"I've met someone. She's a very nice woman, and she's just dying to meet you-"

"WHAT?!"

Kotarou rose angrily from the table, almost sending the plates flying. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. How could he? How could he just- just REPLACE...

"Why? What would Mom think? How could you do this to me? To HER!?"

He began breathing heavily and flopped back into his chair, weak-kneed.

"I have to move on. Your mothers' only wish was for you to be happy, Kotarou."

Slowly, avoiding his fathers concerned gaze, he rose from the table.

"I'm going to my room. I have to study."

Kotarou turned his back on his father, and made his way upstairs.

"Shima-san is very kind, you know. I'm sure you'll like her."

He paused, foot hovering above the stair. For a second, he didn't breathe, memories flooding the space in his mind usually occupied by thought.

"Hm." He mumbled, and carried on walking.

Shima was a very common name.


End file.
